


You Had Me At Hello

by thatdamntheatrekid



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, YouTuber Whizzer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamntheatrekid/pseuds/thatdamntheatrekid
Summary: Whizzer is pretty popular online. Jason is a big fan. Marvin is not aware of how handsome internet stars can be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic on here so I hope you all enjoy it! Ive gotta give some credit to my pal @icecreamdolley for helping me out with a lot of the ideas in this fic! Thank yooouuu!

Trina had barely dropped Jason off before the boy had turned to Marvin with his cell phone in one hand and a pleading look in his eyes.

"Hey dad?" He began.

"Here we go." Marvin mumbled.

"So Whizzer Brown is going on tour-" Marvin looked at Jason, confused.

"Who the hell is Whizzer Brown?" The boy's father retorted. "Another internet star?"

"Yes, actually. And the meet and greet is included in the ticket price." Jason had intentions, and they weren't going anywhere.

"At least let me see a picture of him." Marvin said. Jason was prepared and pulled up the man's Instagram. Marvin's jaw dropped as he grabbed the phone from Jason. He scrolled through picture after picture of Whizzer, with his perfect hair and coffee brown eyes and plump pink lips and his slim figure and perfect complexion and impeccable fashion sense. "How-How much are tickets?" Marvin asked.

"Two-hundred dollars each." Jason responded hopefully.

"Done." Marvin said and reached in his back pocket for his wallet, pulling out his credit card. Jason guided Marvin to the internet tab on his cell phone where the ticket website was already open. Within five minutes, the Feldman men were set up to go see Whizzer Brown on tour. At this point, Marvin wasn't quite sure who was more excited, himself or Jason.

———————————————―——————

While Jason and Marvin sat on the couch, Marvin decided to ask.

"Hey Jason? Why did you choose to ask me and not your mother? Was it because A, she would have said no, B, you'd rather go with your hip and cool dad, or C, because she's married and I'm single and lonely and interested in men?"

Jason let out a chuckle and said "Y'know? I think it's a mix of all three. Except B. You're not cool." And started to laugh even more. The kid's laugh never failed to make Marvin smile.

"Good to know, I guess you've gotta teach me how to be cool before I meet this Whizzer guy. I wanna make a good first impression." Marvin said with a wink. Jason rolled his eyes at his ridiculously homosexual father and smiled. They both knew what a great time they were gonna have, though neither one realized how great at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for not updating in a while! i'm gonna try a lot harder to have more frequent updates. again, the chapter is kinda short, but i usually end up with writer's block after writing for too long.

Marvin sat in the subway station with Jason around a month after the tickets were ordered. They were on their way to the Beacon Theatre to see Whizzer Brown.

"Can I see his Instagram just  _one more time_ ?" Marvin asked Jason.

"Dad you know he's not gay...right? Or at least, he isn't out. He doesn't have a girlfriend or anything but still." Marvin sighed. There it was. The statement he hated but secretly knew was true. Whizzer was more than likely not gay. And it  _sucked_. Marvin knew he would also more than likely never date Whizzer but even so he would really really _really_  like to. Meeting this guy was going to make Marvin's stupid crush worse and he knew it. As he and his son stepped on the subway, Jason looked at his father.

"Dad, I didn't mean that you wouldn't have a chance with him or anything. But you kinda don't. I mean, he's a famous YouTuber and you're well, Marvin Feldman." Jason snickered. 

"Yes Jason, I'm aware I am uncool and also 35 and a dad and that Whizzer is very cool and 23 and not a dad by any means." Marvin responded, attempting to appear sarcastic but still having a hint of melancholy in his tone.

"C'mon dad, you're cool. Well...sometimes you are. Like when you take me to R-rated movies that mom said no to! That's cool! And when you buy me junk because I have to eat healthy all week at mom's! That's cool too! Oh, and your music is pretty good too!" The kid said, trying to cheer his dad up. Marvin chuckled and tousled Jason's hair.

"Thanks kid." He said, a smile spreading across his face.

\------------------

The show was over and they were now waiting in a ridiculously long line waiting to meet  Whizzer. As much as Marvin wanted to see that handsome face up close, waiting in this goddamn line was quite mundane. Eventually though they did make it to the front. _"He looks even better up close."_ the man thought. Marvin caught Whizzer's eyes and Whizzer looked away then looked back up at Marvin. He looked like he was in awe. Marvin was very confused but after Whizzer took a picture with Jason and gave him his autograph he called out to Marvin. Marv turned around, surprised. He went back to Whizzer. Even security looked confused. Whizzer looked Marvin up and down then said

"I think it's pretty cool that a handsome guy like you would spend his Saturday night taking his son here. You must have women lined up to go out with you." Marvin's heart fluttered.

"Oh no, that's not true. Excluding the fact that I am not handsome, I'm also gay." Marvin's surprised expression multiplied when a smile grew on Whizzer's face in response to this statement. "In that case-" Whizzer began. He grabbed a sharpie from the table and wrote a phone number on Marvin's arm. "Call me." He finished. Marvin couldn't believe what had just happened, but before he could say anything to Whizzer, security was ushering him out.

"What was that all about?" Jason asked. The poor kid looked like he was about to pass out. It was eleven at night after all. Marvin pulled down his sleeve.

"Nothing important." Marvin quickly said. Jason did not buy it.

"Sure. Whizzer Brown wants to talk to you individually about something and you come back with something written on your arm that you don't want me seeing. So unimportant dad." Marvin couldn't argue. Besides, what harm would telling Jason do? He trusted the kid and he knew Jason wouldn't tell anybody anyway.

"Fine. I got Whizzer's number." Jason cackled.

"Right, right dad. You have Whizzer Brown's number and I'm the most popular kid in school. Nice try."

"I'm not joking!" Marvin insisted. Jason was still skeptical.

"I'll believe it when you two go on a date." The boy stated.

"Challenge accepted." Marvin smiled. Oh how he loved proving Jason wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed! I love kudos but also comments are great too but only if you want to! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer and Marvin really want to impress each other. They get some help from their lesbian best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry for not updating in a while, I don't want to bore you so I'll keep this short. Big shoutout to @icecreamdolley (who else would it be) for proofreading and editing this so it made sense! That's all!

Marvin’s hands were slightly shaky as he texted Whizzer’s number.

 

‘Hey, it’s Marvin. You wrote your number on my arm at that meet & greet. Wanna go get a drink later?’

 

He pressed send. Just a minute later, Whizzer was typing.

 

‘Absolutely handsome ;) Pick me up at Apartment 3A at Rosewood Gardens Apartment Complex at 7 tonight’

 

Marvin’s heart leaped. Whizzer Brown had just agreed to go on a date with him. He went to his closet to pick out his best suit but quickly realized that nothing in there was going to appeal to Whizzer Brown. He quickly headed over to the mall, but not before picking up his friend Charlotte.

 

\-----

 

“You know enough about fashion, right? What would make a twenty-something pretty boy more attracted to me?”

 

“Trust me, Marvin, you’re going to look dashing.”

 

Marvin sighed. This was going to be a long day.

 

\-----

 

Whizzer called Cordelia, a fellow YouTuber, also his best friend. She answered after three rings.

 

“Hey babe, what’s up?” Cordelia had a habit of calling everyone babe, especially her gay friends. Whizzer didn’t really understand, he just went with it. Cordelia was a typical ‘beauty guru’, excluding, of course, the fact that she was a lesbian.

 

“I have a date.”

 

“A date?” Cordelia gasped sarcastically.

 

“With a guy…”

 

“A guy?!” She said, pretending to be shocked.

 

“And he’s really handsome and he has a son and he’s like 35 and I really like him I think…”

 

“Aww.”

 

“But that’s not who I am! I can’t believe I really truly like a guy and don’t just want sex from him. This isn’t normal Delia!” Whizzer sounded like he was in a state of genuine panic. After around a minute of strained silence, Whizzer finally spoke again, more softly this time. “Delia, I really want to impress him, can you come over? You’re good at this sort of thing.”

 

“Well of course I can. I’ll be over in ten minutes.”

 

She actually took an hour, but Whizzer saw why as soon as she showed up. Cordelia was weighed down by hair products, two makeup caddies, and a large array of designer men’s clothes.

 

“Christ, Cordelia, this isn’t America’s Next Top Model!” Cordelia’s response was simple but didn’t exactly calm Whizzer’s nerves.

 

“I know, sweetheart, this is ten times more important. Get your ass in a chair, we have 3 hours to get you dolled up and looking like perfection.”

 

\-----

 

Marvin and Charlotte had been out since two in the afternoon. It was six now.

 

“Charlotte, I have to pick him up at seven! Hurry it up!” He said. Marvin was quite irritable. 

 

Charlotte came back seconds with a dark blue Louis Vuitton suit and a white button up shirt. As soon as he tried it on, he knew this was the suit that would impress Whizzer. It was flattering and nicely colored and- dare he say- fashionable. He stepped out of the dressing room and glanced at Charlotte, who looked somewhat dumbfounded. “Thank you,” he mumbled, eyes a little wide.

 

\-----

 

Whizzer looked at himself in the mirror. He had on a pale blue button-down shirt with the first button undone. He wore black dress pants with it. His hair was styled to perfection. And his makeup. This was Whizzer’s first time wearing makeup and he loved it. He felt so beautiful. 

 

Delia has done a gentle smoky eye, paired with false lashes and a velvety pink matte lipstick. He had never loved his appearance more.

 

“Delia, I love you! This is so gorgeous!” Whizzer said, “You’re the bestest friend ever! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He pecked her cheek and hugged her.

 

“Well, I’d better get going. Wouldn’t want your personal stylist here when Prince Charming shows up.”

 

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. Thank you again!” Whizzer said. With that, Cordelia left.  Around ten minutes later, Whizzer heard a knock on his door. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Sure enough, it was Marvin. Marvin looking more handsome than he had the first time Whizzer had seen him. Marvin impeccably dressed. Marvin staring at Whizzer, awestruck. “Hey,” Whizzer said quietly.

 

“Hey,” Marvin echoed. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Marvin spoke again. “You look really beautiful, Whizzer,” he blurted out. Whizzer blushed.

 

“You look dashing” he responded. Marvin chuckled. The two stood there like that for a minute before Marvin offered Whizzer his hand.

 

“Ready to go?” He asked.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

The two men left the apartment, hands intertwined.

 

‘This is gonna be one hell of a night,’ Marvin thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I really appreciate comments and kudos and such, but only if you want to! (But also please do it im desparate) Have a nice day/night/afternoon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I haven't updated in around 7 years so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm REALLY REALLY gonna try to update once a week or more if I can. Enjoy! (For anyone who doesn't know, Carmine's is a restaurant in New York City that serves family style Italian food, so like one huge plate of food for the whole table, and you usually have to make reservations like a month in advance, but the Brooklyn one is more popular. So yeah that's it)

Whizzer was nervous to say the least. But Marvin. Marvin was a mess. He was shaky and nervous and couldn’t seem to find the right words to say. Whizzer thought it was pretty cute. As they walked down the street to some shady gay bar Whizzer had recommended, Marvin blurted out “Do you wanna go for Italian?” Whizzer glanced at Marvin. “If you want to…of course.”

“Yeah, Italian sounds better than that bar. I usually just go in there to hook up with people anyway.” Marvin sighed, somewhat relieved that the place where Whizzer had drunk, casual, anonymous sex would not be the destination for their first date. “So, deal. As long as you buy the wine.”

“Sounds good. I know this really nice place, but it’s on Arthur Avenue, so I mean, it would be like, a pretty far subway ride.” Whizzer shrugged.

“What time do they close?”

“Ten? I think? I’ll check.” Marvin pulled out his phone. “Damn, it closes at eight o’clock. How about, uh, Carmine’s? If we’re lucky they’ll have a table for two.”

“Deal.” Whizzer said. “But you’re still buying the wine.”

\---

Somehow they managed to get seated and Marvin had ordered the most expensive bottle of wine in the restaurant at Whizzer’s request. Whizzer smiled across the table at Marvin softly.

“I can’t believe we got in without a reservation” He said.

“Me either. I guess the one in Brooklyn is a little more in demand.” Marv chuckled.

“Oh really? Then explain why every table in this restaurant is full.” Whizzer retorted.

“Well I’m not really sure.”

“Exactly.” The two men sat there, drank wine, ordered their food, had casual conversation. They both stared at each other somewhat longingly. Marvin felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, but passed it off as unimportant and continued his awkward flirting with Whizzer.

\---

A plate of spaghetti and meatballs and three glasses of wine each later, Marvin and Whizzer were both a little bit tipsy.

“So Whizzer. Tell me. How are you so  _ charismatic _ ?” Marvin asked, pretending to swoon.

“Well Marvin, this confident aire is a mask that i wear cause I’m  _ shy _ !”

“Oh is it? Whizzer Brown? Shy? I can’t believe it.”

“Believe it Marvin.” Whizzer giggled. Marvin started to laugh.

“Y’know Whizzer, you’re pretty cute.”

“Why thank you Marvin, you clean up pretty good yourself.” 

In the middle of their fit of laughing and flirting, the waiter walked over with the check.”I’d recommend you two don’t drive yourselves home tonight.” He said, half joking.

“Noted.” Marvin responded, and took the check.

“Give me it, I’m paying for the food, you’re paying for the wine.” Whizzer said, reaching for the check.

“No you are not. I’m paying for everything.” Marv said, pulling the check out of Whizzer’s reach.

“Marvin stop, this is a first date, you do  _ not  _ have to pay for everything!” 

“Look at you being all polite!”

“Oh shut up and let me pay!”

“Nope!” Marvin laughed 

“Marvin! You just spent $150 on wine! At least let me pay for the food!”

“No! I am a  _ gentleman _ !”

“Goddamnit Marvin!” Whizzer laughed. They were both so drunk, neither realized just how loud they were being. Marvin looked around the restaurant to find that everyone had been looking in on their little argument. They both started laughing hysterically. “Whadda ya say we just, I don’t know, split the cost of food?”

“Deal. Now let’s get out of here, I’m humiliated enough.” Marvin answered. They paid and got out of Carmine’s as fast as humanly possible.

\---

Whizzer leaned over and rested his head on Marvin’s shoulder in the back seat of the taxi. 

“Somebody’s tired.” Marvin teased, dragging out the ‘i’ in ‘tired’.

“Oh shut up Marvin.” Whizzer said. He picked his head up off Marvin’s shoulder and kissed him quickly. Marvin raised his eyebrows.

“That was nice.” He said.

“Classy.” Whizzer responded obnoxiously.

The taxi stopped outside Marvin’s building.

“C’mon, let’s go ‘have coffee’” Marvin winked. They walked into the building and up to his apartment. It was a penthouse, slightly smaller than Whizzer’s apartment, but in a nicer neighborhood and huge nonetheless. They hadn’t stopped kissing since they entered th elevator and it was getting more heated by the second. The only time Marvin removed himself from Whizzer was to unlock the door, and his mouth was back on Whizzer’s in a second. Marvin turned Whizzer around, pinning him against the wall. Whizzer emitted a femine sounding moan as Marvin grabbed his ass. Things were escalating quickly, and then suddenly both men froze in their tracks. They were stopped by a small voice coming from the couch.

“Dad?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked that! If you got the obscure musical reference in there bless your soul. I love comments and kudos :)) Have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello it is i. Quick note, this chapter is a bit risqué and could maybe be M Rated but I didn't want to change the whole rating of the story so if you don't like semi-smut, just skip this chapter. Its kind of short, but I didn't want to add the next thing because then it would be way too long so yeah. I threw in the thing with Delia and the pies because I SAW WAITRESS SATURDAY NIGHT AND IT WAS AMAZING. I MET BETSY AND SHE IS AN ACTUAL ANGEL I CANT. And also, while I was walking to the theatre, I walked RIGHT PAST Christian freaking Borle and started crying, it was a good time. Anyway I'll stop rambling. Enjoy!

Jason sat wide eyed on the couch.

“Jason, I, um, well, you see, i was just-” Marvin began.

“Dad…” Jason responded. “May I speak to you? Alone.” Whizzer shoved Marvin off of him and mouthed ‘go ahead’. Marv walked over to his son, who dragged him to the kitchen.

“Dad. Is that or is that not Whizzer Brown? I want the  _ truth _ .”

“It is. That’s the truth.”

“Holy shit!”

“Watch your mouth!”

“Sorry. But so are you and Whizzer, like, dating? Is he even gay?”

“Yes, Jason, he’s gay. And if you tell anybody, well, just don’t tell anybody. And as for the dating question, yes?” 

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Is that a ‘yes’ or an ‘I really don’t know because I can’t take hints because I’m a middle aged loser’?” 

Marvin flicked Jason’s arm. “First of all, I’m only 35. Second of all, Whizzer and I have only been on one date. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go get la-”

“You’re gonna get what, dad?”

“L-lay’s potato chips? Yes. I’m gonna go get Lay’s potato chips. Which happen to be in my bedroom. Where I’m going to coincidentally take Whizzer with me to help get said Lay’s potato chips. And we will sit in my room all night and eat them.”

“Alright dad...have fun with your...potato chips…” Jason said disgustedly. Marvin walked back out to Whizzer, who was on the phone.

“Yes Delia, I’ll try your new pie recipe tomorrow, I have to go now- Love you too, bye.” He put his phone away. “Sorry about that, my best friend owns a bakery, always wants me to try her new pies. Now get over here and kiss me please.”

“God you’re hot Whizzer.” Marvin said. “But maybe we should head up to my room before we have another incident involving my son?”

“Sounds good.” Whizzer followed Marvin up to his room. Once the door was shut, they returned to their earlier position with Whizzer pinned against the wall. “Marvin goddamnit please hurry it up!”

“Somebody’s impatient.” Marvin started. “And needy.” Whizzer smacked Marvin’s side. “Alright, alright.” He moved his head and pressed his lips against Whizzer’s neck. Whizzer moaned quietly. Marvin began to leave a trail of hickey’s down the younger man’s neck. After a few minutes of this, Marvin practically dragged Whizzer to the bed. He pulled off his suit jacket and dropped it on the floor, and unbuttoned Whizzer’s shirt carefully. He pulled it off Whizzer and put it on the floor then climbed on top of Whizzer and tangled his fingers in his hair. Whizzer moaned again.

“Marvin. I have two requests.” With this, Whizzer had Marvin’s full attention. “One. pull my hair. Two. Fucking dominate me.” Marvin was happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I really appreciate comments and kudos! Have a wonderful day!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked this! My apologies for the short chapter but I needed a little bit of set up before I really get into this. I love kudos but I also love feedback and constructive criticism in the comments! Thank you for reading!❤


End file.
